Elmo's Night Time Playdate/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Elmo's Night Time Playdate. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name Is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Having A Night Time Playdate! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Thinks Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Here! *Zoe: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo and Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited for Your Night Time Playdate! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Pajamas, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Baby Bop: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Tinky-Winky: Wow!, Now These Our Perfect Spots to Sleep On! *Big Bird: This is Going to Be The Best Night Time Playdate Ever! *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Wonders What Elmo Wants to Do in The Night! *Zoe: Wait!, Elmo, You Do? *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Big Bird: Well, What Do You Want to Do At Night? *Elmo: Why Don't We Play A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues to Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea, Elmo!, We Can Play A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: So Remember, Elmo's Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Elmo: Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: That's Right, Elmo!, So, You Know What We Need for A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues, Our Handy-Dandy... *Rosie: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable, Can You Give Us Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Zoe Turns Off The Light) *Zoe: Hey!, It's Night Time Notebook! *Big Bird: Yeah!, So This Must Be, A Night Time Glow in The Dark Notebook! *Elmo: Wow! *Big Bird: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: So... *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Three... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Handprints! *Big Bird: Handprints!, One, Two, Three!, and Those Are Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Clues! *Big Bird: Our Clues? *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Our Clues! *Big Bird: Then We Put Them in Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Elmo Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: You Know What to Do! *Elmo and Zoe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Elmo's Friends: (Singing) Think... *The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Think! *Elmo: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: That We Wanna Do!, (All Cheering) *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Will You Help Us Find My Clues to Figure Out What I Want to Do in The Night? *Super Why: Yeah! *Zoe: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Zoe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Big Bird: (Singing) I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Zoboomafoo: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Elmo: (Gasps), You See Our First Clue? *Big Bird: Where? *Wonder Red: Right There!, On An Arrow Pointing Up! *Riff: Behind You! *Zoe: There It Is! *Elmo: It's Our First Clue! *Big Bird: And It's, An Arrow That's Pointing Up! *Zoe: I Guess Arrow Pointing Up Must Be Our First Clue! *Big Bird: You Know What We Need To Draw An Arrow Pointing Up, In Our Glow Dark Handy-Dandy... *Duck: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, So, Up, Let's Draw A Triangle Pointing Up, and Then A Square at The Bottom, There, Up. *Elmo: Okay!, So, Our First Clue Is Arrow Pointing Up!, So, What Do Elmo Want to Do At Night, With An Arrow Pointing Up? *Ord: Maybe You Can Look Up And See Anything! *Zoe: Good Idea, Ord! *Big Bird: But, Let's Find Two More Clues So We Could Know for Sure. *Elmo: Okay! *Miguel: Whoa!, Time to Brush Our Teeth! *Zoe: Hey!, Sounds Like Miguel! *James: Let's Go! *Miguel: Are You Ready For Your Favorite Part Of Bedtime, Elmo? *Elmo: Ready, Miguel! *Zoe: I'm Ready Too! *Big Bird: Me Three! *Zoboomafoo: Let's Do The Toothbrush Tango! *Alpha Pig: That's A Great Idea, Zoboomafoo! *Woofster: (Barks) *Big Bird: Will You Sing The Toothbrush Tango With Me?, Great!, Ready, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) The Time Has Come, to Make Our Teeth Shine Bright! *Elmo: (Singing) We Do It, Every Night! *Zoe: (Singing) To Wash Away The Apple and The Mango! *BJ: (Singing) Or Whatever We Else Had to Eat! *Cleo: (Singing) We Do The Toothbrush Tango! *Wonder Red: (Singing) We Start With Paste! *Muffy: (Singing) But Just A Little! *Thomas: (Singing) We Brush The Sides! *Mimi: (Singing) And Then The Middle! *Zoboomafoo: (Singing) We Clean The Backs, The Tops and Bottoms! *Big Bird: (Singing) Doing The Toothbrush Tango! *Elmo: Come On! *Zoe: Brush With Us! *(All Brushing) *Princess Presto: (Singing) It Feels So Cleaned! *(All Brushing) *Barney: (Singing) Brush All Around and Round! *(All Brushing) *Arthur: (Singing) Don't, Forget to, Rinse and Spit! *(Song Ends) *(All Rinsing and Spitting) *Elmo Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: We Brushed Our Teeth! *Big Bird: Great Singing! *Zoe: That Was Fun! *Alpha Pig: Come On!, Let's Find The Second Clue! *Big Bird: Good Idea, Alpha Pig! *Barney: Wow!, Look At All The Stars! *Zoe: They Look So Cool! *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Barney: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Big Bird: A Clue? *Zoe: You See Our Second Clue? *Elmo: Where is It? *Martin Kratt: On Those Stars! *Big Bird: On The Stars? *Elmo: Woah!, Look Up There! *Zoe: There is A Clue on Those Stars! *Zoboomafoo: I Guess Stars Our Next Clue! *Big Bird: You Know What We Need To Draw These Stars, Our Glow Dark Handy-Dandy... *Buster: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right! *Zoe: Yeah! *Elmo: So..., Stars! *Big Bird: To Draw Stars, We Draw Straight Lines That Go Around, Another, and One More, There, Stars. *Elmo: So, What Do You Think I Wanna Do in The Night, With The Clues Up, and Stars? *Super Why: Maybe We Can Look Up At These Stars! *Big Bird: Good Idea, Super Why!, But, We Still Need One More Clue to Figure This Out. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Zoe: What's That? *Elmo: It's Mailtime! *Big Bird: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Elmo: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Zoe: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Elmo Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Hi Ya, Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hey, Mailbox! *Mailbox: How is It Going With The Night Time Playdate? *Elmo: It's Going Good! *Mailbox: Great!, Thanks!, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *Zoe: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Theo: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Elmo: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Matt: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Wonder Who Is From! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Kids: Hi, Big Bird!, Hi, Elmo! *Girl: We're Getting Ready for Bed! *(Song Starts) *Kid: (Singing) I Just Love to Put On, My Fuzzy Slippers!, and My PJs, With The Zippy Zippers, Now Here's My Last Chance, To Use The Toilet, Do It Now, Cause You Don't Wanna Waste, For My Peaceful Sleep and Spoil It, You Don't Wanna Miss This, It's Our Sleepy Time Checklist, PJs, Toilet, Washing Up, Reading A Book!, You Don't Wanna Miss This, It's Our Sleepy Time Check List!, It's Our Bedtime Business! *(Sond Ends) *Girl: Goodnight, Big Bird, Elmo, and Zoe! *Big Bird: Goodnight! *Elmo: Wow! *Zoboomafoo: That Was A Super Letter! *Zoe: I Love The Bedtime Business Song! *(Space Creatures Laughing) *Big Bird: What Was That? *Inez: I Don't Know! *Tiny: Look!, Little Space Creatures! *Space Creatures: Home!, Home! *Mac: Oh No!, It Looks Like They Can't Find Their Way Home! *Super Why: We've Got to Help Them! *Elmo: Let's Skidoo Into Space With Our Capes On, and Space Helmets On To Help The Little Creatures! *Big Bird: Good Idea, Elmo! *Zoe: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Skidooing Into Space) *Big Bird: Wow!, Oh Look!, We're In Space! *Elmo: Hey!, Let's Tell These Creatures What They're Names Are! *Zoe: Good Idea, Elmo! *Big Bird: Hi, Space Creatures, I'm Big Bird, This is Elmo, Zoe, and The PBS Kids Characters. *Space Creatures: Hello, Hola! *Super Why: What Are Your Names? *Flinky: Hola, I'm Flinky! *Inky: I'm Inky! *Plinky: I'm Plinky! *Dinky: Soy Dinky! *Al: And I'm Al! *Elmo: Nice To Meet You. *BJ: Where's Your Home? *Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Purple Planet!, Purple Planet! *Zoe: Oh, You All Live in The Purple Planet? *Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Yeah!, Si! *Telly Monster: Don't Worry, Little Space Creatures!, We'll Take You Home! *Emmy: Will You Help Us Get The Space Creatures Inside Their Home? *Elmo: You Will? *Big Bird: Great! *Caillou: Let's See!, Where is Their Home? *Zoe: Can You Find The Little Space Creatures' Home? *Charley: Yeah!, There It Is! *Elmo: Let's Go! *Clemintine: We Made It To The Little Space Creatures' Home! *Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Home!, Home!, Home! *Zoboomafoo: But Wait!, How Do We Get Inside? *Chris Kratt: We Need Something to Slide Us Inside! *Zoe: (Gasps), Look!, A Track Mover! *Elmo: This Can Take Us Inside! *Wonder Red: Let's Roll! *Elmo: Ready, Everyone? *Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Yeah! *Big Bird: 1, 2, 3!, Here We Go! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Whee! *Elmo: We Made It! *Dipsy: We Got Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al Back Home! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Zoe: Come On! *Big Bird: Oh Yeah!, We Still Have to Find Our Last Clue Before Bedtime! *(Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Skidooing Back Home) *Big Bird: Woah! *(Crash) *Barney: Uh-Oh! *Super Why: Oh My Gosh!, Big Bird Must Have Falled! *Zoe: We Gotta Help Him! *Elmo: Where's Big Bird? *Duck: There He Is! *Wonder Red: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Oops! *Zoboomafoo: Are You Okay, Big Bird? *Big Bird: Yeah!, I'm Fine!, Luckily I Didn't Break This Telescope! *Baby Bop: Hey!, I See A Clue! *Elmo: (Gasps), You See A Clue? *Zoe: Where? *Alpha Pig: Right There! *Big Bird: There It Is!, Our Last Clue!, and It's..., A Telescope! *Elmo: That Must Mean, This Telescope is Our Last Clue! *Big Bird: You Know What We Need, Our Glow in The Dark Handy-Dandy... *Martin Kratt: Notebook! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Article stubs